Always
by crazyanonymousfan
Summary: How can their love save them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"'sup girl?" Esposito greeted as Kate walked across the room, cup of coffee in hand.

"Is Castle here?" she asked looking around as she sat on her desk.

"Well, yeah. He'd been here a while ago, but he went home because he wasn't feeling well. Maybe you should check on him later." Ryan answered and Esposito nodded.

Kate opened her mouth to response when her phone rang. "Beckett." She answered. "Okay, I'll be right there." She stood and grabbed her coat as the other two detectives followed behind her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It's 7 PM and Kate Beckett was starting at the murder board they constructed earlier. There are just so much things on her mind. Their timeline was half-empty. No one knew most of their victim's whereabouts before he was killed in his own office.

And Richard Castle.

Castle is not feeling very well and he haven't called or texted her. 'Maybe he was asleep' she thought. Too much of her anxiety, she decided to visit him at his loft.

Few minutes passed, and Kate is knocking at his door.

"Kate, hi." Castle greeted when he saw her, a sense of surprise in his tone.

"Hi" she greeted back. "Can I come in?"

His shoulders twitched as he remembered his manners and held out a hand gesturing for her to come in.

"How are you?" Kate asked as they settled to his couch. "Ryan and Espo told me you weren't feeling well this morning. Are you okay?" he can see concern in her eyes.

"Uhm… yeah. My head ached a little, and I actually still feel it right now. I already took some medicine though." He answered. "I think, I won't be able to return to the precinct till I get well, thoroughly."

"Is it bad? Have you seen a doctor?"

"I don't know, not much. And don't worry, if this continues tomorrow, I'm gonna go see a doctor." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I've been worried, you know." Her tone became serious. "The boys said you weren't feeling well and you didn't even bothered to call me."

He shifted in his seat to face her "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Just... tell me, okay? Everything." She said as she leaned her head to his shoulder. "I want to invest our relationship with trust."

"Promise." He said, pressing a kiss to her hair as she nestle into him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It's been 4 days and castle haven't returned to the precinct yet. He called a couple of days ago that he's seeing a doctor, and that they shouldn't worry about him.

Kate had been putting away files and evidence after solving their last case when her phone vibrated. It was a text message from Castle.

***I'm at JFK, leaving for LA. I need space and time. Talk to you soon. I love you.***

Kate stilled, unable to process the things she just read.

Did he just say he's leaving? For what?

Time and space.

Why?

The questions revolved around her head, making her feel dizzy.

There is something Richard Castle isn't telling her, and now, he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. This story will turn out really different from what I had planned so I had a hard time. =) tell me what you feel though**

A soft knock has startled Kate from her thoughts. It's 7PM and she'd been drinking since she got home at 6. She stood up to open the door revealing her friend on the other side.

"Hi, Lanie. What's up?" she greeted her friend trying to put on a smile.

"No. The question is 'What's up with you girl?' You look horrible. The stars had barely shown up and you looked like a zombie." Lanie replied as she enters her apartment, taking a look around.

Her place is a mess. There are empty bottles of beer beneath her couch. A broken picture frame of her and Castle on the floor. A broken figurine on top of the kitchen counter.

"Wow, girl. You want to talk about this?" the ME asked glancing at Kate who had already made her way back to her couch.

"I'm fine, Lanie. There's nothing to talk about."

"Fine? Kate, I've never seen your apartment like this before. You've been drinking this early. The boys said you went home almost crying when you read a text message from someone." Lanie asked making her way on the couch beside her friend. "Who was it? Was it Castle? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, Lanie." Kate sighed. "I told you we're not gonna work. He's Richard Castle for goodness' sake! He won't settle with a cop if he knew he can date whoever he wanted."

"Kate, have you talked to him about this? What happened?" she settled on the couch opposite to her friend.

"What's there to talk about? Besides he's gone! It wouldn't matter." Kate is almost raising her voice now.

"Gone?" Lanie asked completely shocked with the realization. Kate Beckett is mad and broken hearted because Castle left her. "How.. What – Why? What… d-did he say? She stammers.

"Nothing." Kate shrugged "Few days ago he said he wasn't feeling well and he need to take a rest. He haven't contacted me since then until.." she took a deep breath "..until this afternoon. He sent me a message saying that he's leaving for LA and that he needs time and space."

"Oh, Kate." It's all Lanie can manage before pulling her friend for a hug. She felt a drop of tear fell down her shirt.

"He's gone, Lanie. I don't even know why, but he's gone."

She's crying. Again. Kate Beckett rarely cry. But she did. All because of one man.

Richard Castle

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick felt a throbbing pain in his head. He tried to open his eyes but he can't see anything. It's too dark. He tried to move his arms and legs but he can't either.

His felt his heart skipped a beat when he realized he's tied to a chair in the middle of nowhere.

As his eyes had adjusted to the darkness around him, he saw a silhouette of a man coming his way. He tries to see his face but it's still too dark.

"Richard Castle" the man spoke.

He flinched when he heard the man's deep voice. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"glad to have you here." The man continued "We've been wanting to have you for years. It's nice to see a dream come true."

Castle winced in pain as he again tried to speak "W-who… who are you?"

The man let out a small laugh "Does it matter? What's important is that you're here."

"What do you want from me?"

The man walked around him putting his hands on both of his shoulders then whispered "Well, let's just say that, you're the key to our success." He straightened up. "And our beloved detective cares enough about you."

He stopped.

Beloved detective?

Beckett.

Oh, God. What happened? What have they done?


End file.
